clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Level
Penguin Level, or simply level, is a measurement of progress used in Club Penguin Island. All players start at level 0 and can increase their level by gaining rank, which is received in the form of XP (experience). The player's level is the sum of their rank for each quest-giving character. For instance, if a player's Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper ranks are 3 each, and Rookie and Cadence ranks are 2 each, the penguin's level is 10 (3 + 3 + 2 + 2). The highest possible level is 27. Rank In order to increase rank, players can do a number of activities, including completing Daily Challenges or adventures, using the Daily Win Spin, fishing at the Beacon Boardwalk, or playing Party Games, Team Dance Battle, the Crate Co. target game, or tube racing. After a player receives a certain amount of XP, they raise in rank. After they raise in rank, they also raise in level. The character the daily challenge is associated with or adventure is given by determines which color of XP the player receives. For instance, completing the adventure "Leaky Landing", given by Aunt Arctic, yields green XP, as does the Daily Challenge "Good Altitude", which is labeled with an Aunt Arctic emoji. The majority of Daily Challenges yield 40 XP each, although some community challenges do not award any, while XP rewarded from adventures vary. Additionally, adventures only yield XP the first time they are played, and replaying will not yield XP again. Aunt Arctic XP, Rockhopper XP, Rookie, and Cadence XP are each received from completing adventures and daily challenges received from said characters. The highest possible rank for Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper are each 9, while for Rookie, it is 6, and for Cadence, it is 3. XP progression :The tables below show the total amount of XP needed to reach each rank for each character. Effectively, 2800 XP total is required to reach the maximum level of 27. Aunt Arctic Rockhopper :In 1.0.1 only, Rockhopper rank 1 required 20 XP instead of 75. Rookie Cadence Rank requirements and XP rewards in adventure :Adventures require the player has a certain rank or higher in order to play. They also award varying amount of XP upon completion. Aunt Arctic Rockhopper Rookie Cadence History *1.0.0: The initial 12 levels and packs are available. Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper each have a max of 6 rank. *1.0.1: The XP required to reach Rockhopper rank 1 is changed from 75 to 20 XP. The "available in shops" rewards now show the cost of party supplies, overlaid in the corner of the supplies' icons. Unlocked adventures are now shown in level packs, although they are unlocked by reaching a specific rank, and are independent of levels. *1.1.1: The XP required to reach Rockhopper rank 1 is changed back to 75. *1.2.0: Three new levels are added (13- Prehistoric, 14- Punk, and 15- Town Heroes) and Aunt Arctic rank is increased to 9. Tubes are added as rewards. Some blueprints were added to previously existing packs: the Palm Leaf Wraps were added to the Wild Pack (level 4), the Fluffy Charm, The Two Tails, and The Club Cut were added to the Sharing Pack (level 5), and the Rugged-alls, The Hookback, and The Wavy Doo were added to the Party Pack (level 10). Smoothie Trays available in shops was also added to the Sharing Pack. *1.3.0: Three new levels are added (16- Extreme, 17- Urban Style, and 18- Fantasy) and Rookie rank is introduced, with 3 rank. Blue Pompoms and Red Pompoms are added as gear for the Sports Pack (level 6). *1.4.0: Three new levels are added (19- Formal Dance, 20- Stage, and 21- Forest) and Rockhopper rank is increased to 9. *1.5.0: Marble Hunt and Ink or Swim are added to the Citizen Pack (level 1). *1.6.0: Three new levels are added (22- Power-up, 23- Sun, and 24- Food) and Rookie rank is increased to 6. Fossil Four is added to the Citizen Pack. *1.7.1: Stinky Cheese available in shops is removed from the Citizen Pack, and is instead available by default. Spruce Guitar, Spotlight Mic, and Percussion Set are added as gear for the Stage Pack (level 20). *November 1, 2017: The XP required to increase in Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper rank is lowered from its original amounts. Rookie rank has also been lowered from its original, unique amounts to requiring the same amounts as Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper's first 6 ranks. *1.8.0: Several new reward types were added: furniture and buildings available in shops, igloo lighting, music, and locations, and extra igloo slots. *1.9.0: Two new levels are added (25- Wilderness and 26- School) and Cadence rank is introduced, with 2 rank. *1.10.0: One new level is added (27- Western) and Cadence rank is increased to 3. *1.10.1: Campfire available in shops is added to Winter Pack (level 11). *1.10.2: Cake Slices, Seaweed Smoothies, and Fireworks available in shops are removed from the Citizen Pack, and are instead available by default. Nine new furniture available in shops are added to Fame Pack (level 3). *1.10.4: Six new furniture available in shops are added to Beach Pack (level 2). *June 28, 2018: Five new furniture available in shops are added to Sports Pack (level 3). *1.10.5: Cake Slices, Seaweed Smoothies, and Fireworks available in shops are added back to the Citizen Pack, but remain as available by default, causing them to be shown as unlocked if a player reaches level 1 despite being already available. The furniture available in shops added in 1.10.1, 1.10.2, and 1.10.4 can no longer be unlocked. *July 12, 2018: The previous changes are undone. Eight new furniture available in shops are added to Beach Pack. Fro Yo Trays available in shops was added to the Sharing Pack. *1.11.0: Cake Slice, Seaweed Smoothie, and Fireworks available in shops are again added back to the Citizen Pack. Popscorn available in shops was added to the Sharing Pack. Ten new furniture added to Fantasy Pack (level 7). *1.13.0: The XP required to increase in rank for all four characters is lowered. Rewards Leveling up yields various rewards, which always include blueprints and fabrics, and can also include many other rewards, including decals, emojis, gear, tubes, and igloo lighting, music, locations, and slots. It can also unlock items to be available for purchase in shops, including party supplies, buildings, and furniture. 'Citizen Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 1. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Supplies available in shops Buildings available in shops Furniture available in shops 'Beach Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 2. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Locations Buildings available in shops Furniture available in shops Igloo lighting Igloo music Gear Tubes 'Fame Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 3. Blueprints Fabrics Furniture available in shops Igloo slot 'Wild Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 4. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis 'Sharing Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 5. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Supplies available in shops Buildings available in shops Furniture available in shops Gear Tubes 'Sports Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 6. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Furniture available in shops Gear Igloo slot 'Fantasy Pack (1)' :This pack is received by reaching level 7. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Locations Furniture available in shops Igloo lighting Igloo music Gear Tubes 'Fashion Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 8. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Future Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 9. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Buildings available in shops Furniture available in shops Igloo music Tubes 'Party Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 10. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Supplies available in shops Furniture available in shops Gear 'Winter Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 11. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Furniture available in shops 'Vintage Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 12. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Supplies available in shops 'Prehistoric Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 13. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Furniture available in shops Igloo music Tubes 'Punk Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 14. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Igloo lighting 'Town Heroes Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 15. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Emojis Supplies available in shops Furniture available in shops Gear Tubes 'Extreme Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 16. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Urban Style Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 17. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Fantasy Pack (2)' :This pack is received by reaching level 18. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Furniture available in shops 'Formal Dance Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 19. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Stage Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 20. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Furniture available in shops Gear Tubes 'Forest Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 21. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Power-up Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 22. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Sun Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 23. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Food Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 24. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Wilderness Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 25. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Supplies available in shops Gear 'School Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 26. Blueprints Fabrics Decals 'Western Pack' :This pack is received by reaching level 27. Blueprints Fabrics Decals Trivia *There are two packs named "Fantasy", the first is received by reaching level 7, and the second is received by reaching level 18. However, the set names for the fabrics and decals from the first Fantasy Pack, when viewed in the Clothing Customizer, are "Medieval". The theme selection option at Igloos & Interiors also refers to the first as "Medieval". Gallery Level up pack screen.png|A reward pack Names in other languages Penguin Level Rank Pack Pack names